OtherSpace Politician Archetype
This is definitely a specialized path that can have its own type of rewards. A politician is often a governmental leader... or a loudmouth that has convenient access to media outlets. Many of these skills can apply to other political operatives as well. Essential Skills 1) Responsibility- I know, I know, this is Sheet Ideas and this isn't a sheet skill. I think it needs to be said, however, that as a player of a political character, you have huge potential RP generation options, and hopefully can capitalize on them. Most of these skills given will need to be RPed, rather than merely rolled. That said, onto the skills: 2) Political Savvy- This skill is effectively the overall knowledge of political strategy skill. As a politician, it's rather important to understand just what your character is walking into. This skill is likely to be at Good. 3) Leadership- As a political figure, you will be leader people, thus the need for Leadership comes into play. Another skill to definately set at Good. Desired Skills These skills are mostly about increasing your character's likability overall, so most of these can be found in +skills social. 1) Diplomacy- The skill of being able to say things nicely and ideally reach a consensus, ideally the consensus desired by the character. Definately worthwhile to look at this skill at Good. 2) Etiquette- A general pleasantries skill. Always a good idea to at least not have people mad at you for being boorish. Worth looking into setting this skill at Good. 3) Punditry- Ever write papers for your English class when you had no idea what you were talking about, but got a good grade anyway? This skill helps you do that. In politics, it can be a good idea to at least look like you have a clue what you're talking about, even if you don't. Good can get you through a lot of situations that would otherwise have you staring at that holocamera in a not-pleasant way. 4) Law- Have this at about fair. If your character is into legislation, it's a good idea to have some concept of the basic legal system the character is in. Optional Skills In this section, depending on the nature of your character, will be mostly about setting your character up to be able to play dirty tricks or other just unpleasant things. They won't win your character much love with some people, but they can save a career when used at the right time... or crash it if used at the wrong time. 1) Bluff- A white lie never hurt anyway, right? Well, this is how you guage your character's abilities to use white lies... and other lies. Worth a look at if it fits the character. 2) Interrogation- Sometimes you just need to get some information. Have someone that has that info but just isn't giving it out? Well, here's where to look. - This skill is worth looking at, but is probably more probable to have on the political operative side of the fence, rather than the politician himself. 3) Intimidation- While Leadership is about loyalty, this is about getting action from the not so willing. Another operative skill, but a politician can use it to gain edges over opposition if used properly. 4) Confidence Trickstering- A useful con-artist type skill. Where bluff is about merely deceit, this can help inspire action based on less than truthful information. Beyond the basics A politician doesn't have many physically useful skills, overall, but a lot of knowledge skills combined with some gifts, faults, and quirks can help flesh out the +sheet of a character. Attributes Everyone has these, it's a matter of degrees. Intelligence: Good- A lot of time and training means that after a few years, if your character is still around, they're likely reasonably intelligent. Willpower: Good- A thick skin can get a lot of things, and that's exactly what willpower is all about. Reaction: Mediocre- No real reason for the average politician to have this skill too high. Strength: Mediocre- Once again, no real reasons for someone to have much physical strength in this field. Perception: Fair- Nothing special, but this could be higher, especially since being able to pick individuals out of a crowd is very useful. Charisma: Good- Very important, your character's bread and butter attribute right here. This needs to be at least good. Agility: Mediocre- No real reason for the average politician to have this skill too high. Constitution:Mediocre- No real reason for the average politician to have this skill too high. Sample +sheet ------------------------< Politician (Pol) - Human Male >-------------------- Sponsored by OS: Red-Eye Flight - http://ebooks.jointhesaga.com! Feature Character Experience Points: 87 --< Attributes >------------------------------------------< Value: 40 XP >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Good Willpower: Good Charisma: Great Reaction: Mediocre Agility: Mediocre Strength: Mediocre Constitution: Mediocre --< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 393 XP >--- Good Bluff Good Mierznykovy Good Computer Operation Good Philosophy Fair Confidence Trickstering Good Political Savvy Good Diplomacy Good Punditry Good Etiquette Fair Research Good History Superb Terran Standard Fair Law Fair Thespian Good Leadership --< Gifts, Faults, & Quirks >------------------------------< Value: 0 XP >--- Notoriety Sense Of Duty --< Wounds >-----------------------------------------< Status: Undamaged >--- Scratch Hurt Very Hurt Incap. Nr. Death _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ----------------------------------------------------< Skill System v2.31 >--- Category:Otherspace_Archetypes